1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric temperature control unit having at least one first Peltier element, which includes a first surface and a second surface, wherein the first surface is disposed adjoining or opposite the second surface, wherein the first surface of the Peltier element is connected to a first cover plate and the second surface is connected to a second cover plate, and wherein heat can be supplied at least via one of the cover plates and dissipated via the other cover plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
Motor vehicles having additional electric drives or all-electric drives generally require electric energy stores. These energy stores are able to temporarily store electrical energy and keep it available.
Depending on the operating situation and ambient conditions, these energy stores have to be heated or cooled. This is necessary in particular to continuously maintain the energy stores in a defined temperature window in which they operate optimally. Excessively high temperatures in particular can result in damage and premature aging of the energy stores. Temperatures that are too low negatively influence performance.
In the conventional art, temperature control units are known which function utilizing the thermoelectric properties of Peltier elements. Peltier elements either generate a temperature difference on two of the boundary surfaces thereof based on an applied voltage, or they generate an electrical voltage based on a temperature difference that is present.
In any case, each of the Peltier elements has one side having a high temperature level and one side having a lower temperature level relative thereto. These different temperature levels within the thermoelectric temperature control unit result in thermal stress, which can cause damage to the thermoelectric temperature control unit.
The disadvantage of solutions from the conventional art is in particular that precautions taken are insufficient to prevent the development of thermal stress in the thermoelectric temperature control unit, or to at least reduce these enough so that no damage occurs to the thermoelectric temperature control unit, and to the Peltier elements in particular, and so that as homogeneous a temperature distribution as possible along the thermoelectric temperature control unit is achieved.